marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer
Nathan Rad Spencer, a.k.a. Spencer, is a character from the Bionic Commando Series. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, he carries on his attire from Bionic Commando (2009.) Backstory Spencer was originally a member of the Federal States of America's armed forces, but his military career was cut short when he lost his left arm to a grenade. While on rehabilitation leave, he accepted a position as the first test subject for bionics technology by T.A.S.C., the FSA military's intelligence division. He was given the codename: Research And Development #1, or RAD #1, and the name stuck; many continued to call him "Rad" Spencer for years. Under the supervision of TASC agent and supervisor of bionics technology Joseph Gibson, Nathan was the first human subject to be fitted with and control a bionic limb. Though the technology was still in the prototype phase, the fascistic Imperial Army attacked, and TASC's first operative, Super Joe, was captured. Nathan was activated early and sent into the field, given the field rank of Captain, and sent to rescue Joe and stop the Imperials. He succeeded with flying colors and his statue, along with Super Joe's, now decorates the Avenue of Heroes in Ascension City, along with other heroes of the conflict. Super Joe was promoted to Director of TASC, and he and Spencer oversaw the training of the TASC Special Ops...new "bionic commandos", just like Spencer. This unit would come to be legendary as the deadliest fighting unit in the world. However, bionics technology proved divisive, and the populace grew weary of being normal humans in a world of super-powered bionics. Demonstrations and riots followed, coming to a head when a group of rogue bionics was accused of aiding a rebellion against the FSA. The investigation found Nathan Spencer the sole perpetrator of all crimes, and he was convicted and sentenced to death by a military tribunal. He was actually innocent of all charges, but despite proclaiming this, his appeal was denied. He was stripped of his bionic arm and placed in the TASC Military Disciplinary Facility in Fort Leavenworth to await execution. The anti-bionics sentiment came to a head, and a new executive order known as the Bionic Purge was passed almost overnight, outlawing bionics technology. Merely being a bionic became against the law, and bionics were forced to hand in their implants or face prosecution. As a convicted criminal on death row, Nathan could do nothing to oppose the move and became despondant. On the day he is scheduled to be executed, however, an experimental WMD known as the Witherer is detonated in Ascension City, annihilating it and its citizens, and Nathan is given a chance at a pardon in exchange for tracking down and apprehending the perpetrators, known only as BioReign. Gameplay Spencer's main strength is in his ability to drag his opponent to him and vice versa. Utilizing his wire grapple is key to playing him, as many of his combos can be prolonged (similar to Taskmaster's "Spidey Swing"). His health is quite high, though not on par with bruisers such as Hulk or Thor. His general attacks are also highly damaging when chained together. However, his movement speed is slow and his assists are quite innefective offensively and are better used as support. Special Attacks *'Wire Grapple: '''Spencer fires his hand at his opponent. If Spencer's Wire Grapple connects, he can do these follow ups by pressing an Attack button. **'Reel In Punch: Activated by pressing light attack, Spencer pulls his opponent in and punches the target. **'Zip Kick: '''Activated by pressing medium attack, Spencer pulls himself towards his opponent in and kicks the enemy into the wall. **'Come 'ere: 'Activated by pressing heavy attack, Spencer pulls his opponent towards himself. *'Jaw Breaker: 'A command grab move in which Spencer grabs a hold of the opponent, and headbutts them twice, knocking them onto the ground. *'Armor Piercer: 'Spencer unleashes a powerful punch from his bionic arm, that sends the opponent flying and causing a wall bounce. *'Bionic Bomber: An OTG move performed in the air. Spencer charges straight down towards the ground for a earth shattering punch with his bionic arm. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Bionic Lancer (Level 1):' A highly-damaging, one-hit punch delivered by Spencer's bionic arm. It's also a forward-dashing move, covering at least half the screen's range. It is similar to Jin's "Blodia Punch" from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. *'Bionic Maneuvers (Level 1):' A quick combo of punches. Spencer grapples an opponent and delivers a one-two hit. Spencer knocks them off-screen with a bionic uppercut. Airborne, the opponent is grappled again and is smashed into ground, reeled in and pummeled by a finishing blow. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Increased movement speed of Zip Line. * Spencer will float higher during Zip Kick. * Slightly decreased initial startup of Armor Piercer. * Added new move "Bionic Bomber." Theme Song 300px Spencer's theme is a remix of Area 1 from the original Bionic Commando. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *He is 6'3" (1.91 m) tall and weighs without his bionic arm 233 lbs. (106 kg).play-bionic-commando.blogspot.com * Spencer will taunt Spider-Man saying he knows nothing about swinging if paired against him, a nod towards the original Bionic Commando's unique gameplay mechanic. *Spencer's ending involves himself and She-Hulk going on a "date," but to She-Hulk, destruction and fighting off evil doesn't exactly equal an actual date and requests a more peaceful one. *There are times during gameplay where Spencer's Bionic Arm is on the right side of his body where in all other instances of the character it is on his left side. *Spencer has a win quote with him saying "Either you die a hero, or live long enough to see everyone turn on you." This is a possible reference to the Dark Knight and also probably a reference to his false conviction. *Spencer seems similar in terms of a body-theme to Lin from the King of Fighters, both have arms with special properties, and have the same seiyuu. Spencer's fifth outfit may even bear a resemblance in color scheme. *Due to the tournament scene, Spencer's Bionic Lancer becomes a minor meme. *Spencer was discovered for having a glitch with his Bionic Maneuvers Hyper, where when DHC'd from Haggar's Rapid Fire Fist(only on the rapid portion on an airborne opponent only) his foe would get stuck "out" of the hyper and into the ground. For a few seconds, the foe would then get pummelled by the Hyper(via animations that involve getting hit by hit), only nothing is hitting them. This, like many glitches and infinites was removed in the update patches, but could still work on Viewtiful Joe or Arthur. Artwork Rad Spencer MvsC3FTW.png|Spencer original artwork for Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Nathan-noscale.jpg|Spencer alternate costumes in Marvel vs Capcom 3. Colors26.jpg|Spencer alternate costumes in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. biocoman650.jpg|Spencer's MvC3 wallpaper spencer00.png|Spencer's move set 2efd14e4dc9f4f0ba27262c9387aa5ec.jpg|Bionic Commando Re-Armed DLC Costume Also See Nathan "Rad" Spencer's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Nathan "Rad" Spencer's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 References Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Spencer Category:Rushdown Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters